Almost Forgot
by DarkwingDuckie
Summary: One shot. Over 5000 years since Ianto's death, Jack travels back in time to remember…


Title: Almost Forgot

Summary: One shot. Over 5000 years since Ianto's death, Jack travels back in time…

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Warnings: References M/M sex (very vague)

Rated: T

* * *

><p>He sat outside the café, rain drizzling lightly, cold drops traveling slowly down his skin. The sun was low above the horizon, the sky turning pink. He breathed in the delicious aroma, shivering, sipped the hot coffee in front of him.<p>

Jack frowned for a second as he looked at the cup. _Is this how coffee tasted?_ He had forgotten.

Turning his head to the tailor shop across the street, he could finally see slight movement through the shop's front window. The flowing body clad in a nice tailored black suit, moved around in a blur, stirring a sorrowful but exceedingly tender feeling inside his chest. _What is this? So familiar yet so foreign? _

Watching, trying to make out the details of the moving body from across the street, Jack took another sip of the coffee. _No, this isn't coffee. It doesn't taste like coffee. Not like real coffee, his coffee. _

His chest tightened again and he had trouble catching his breath. _I almost forgot… _He closed his eyes and pictured a pair of piercing deep blue-gray eyes that made him shudder as they perforated his soul. _Almost forgot, but not completely. _

He squeezed his eyes tightly; trying to concentrate on the eyes reconstructed from memories of so long ago and was suddenly overwhelmed by waves of an echo, moaning "Jack," those sweet Welsh vowels ringing in his ears. _It's been so long. I forgot. _Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he tried to blink them away. _Ianto… _

Suddenly a flash of light coming from the tailor shop distracted him from his thoughts. He looked through the window and could almost clearly make out a face and that body that he has not seen for over 5000 years; the distance of the street being hampering his visibility. But he couldn't get closer, he'd be tempted to ignore the consequences and kidnap this boy to hide him away from all the pain. But he wasn't his Ianto yet… he would never be his Ianto without all the anguish. _I would give up everything to give you the life you deserved._

Ianto moved in the shop, organizing and cleaning. Jack's mind created an image of an impeccably dressed Ianto in his dark grey suit, deep red shirt, and tie to match (Jack's favorite outfit) moving around the Hub, cleaning in the most seductive way knowing Jack was watching from far away. His light laugh contained undertones of grief.

He could still vaguely recall the feel of Ianto's body pressed against his, the long fingers touching all over, his beautiful mouth and sinful pink lips… Jack's chest tightened when the familiar smell of coffee overwhelmed him. He thought he may have a heart attack and suffocate at the same time while sitting in this little café out of his time and then he really would be in trouble. But his body always reacted strongly to Ianto.

_My Ianto… _Jack evoked a hazy image of fingers ghosting over his body slowly and sensually, the heat of his breath on his neck, traveling lower and lower down his body, he shivered and felt tightness in his pants… _How could I forget?_

He concentrated to try and visualize that face clearly. How could he have forgotten the way his lips moved, the roll of his eyes when he was annoyed, the slightly prickly hair on curve around his jaw after a full day of work, the amused arched eyebrow, and the soft skin under Jack's fingers?

_I'm sorry I forgot. _No longer able to control his grief and sorrow, Jack let the tears silently fall on his face. He still remembered how it felt to hold Ianto's dying body in his arms, feeling so hopeless, so broken. He was ready to sacrifice all the children for him. Then he recalled his gorgeous Ianto across the threshold of that house, falling down around him into oblivion. And again he was going to sacrifice the world just for one more moment together. But Ianto was better than him, Ianto would not let him.

With a blinding flash, memories flooded to his consciousness, memories he hasn't thought about in thousands of years. Those final words on Ianto's lips, _I love you._ He also saw his pain thinking that Jack would not remember him in a thousand years time.

Jack could no longer suppress the sobs bubbling to the surface and they escaped from his lips with viciousness and strength. He stared through a blurry haze at that beautiful face looking out through the shop window, as if he was daydreaming, lost in his own world and hopeful toward the future. _Ianto, I am sorry. Sorry I failed you. Sorry I wasn't what you deserved. Sorry I couldn't give you a life. Sorry I almost forgot. But I promise, I will always come back to remember._


End file.
